


Tangled

by KarmaSpitter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Tangled AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: A Wanted Thief and a Woman with magical hair locked away in secret. A threat and a promise. What adventures will these two get into?





	1. Beginning

Many eons ago, a drop of moonlight fell upon the earth transforming into a beautiful white flower which shimmered as a beacon amongst the darkness. It was to be a blessing for those of the lands, eventually being found by a woman, Amélie, whom took the gift for herself to keep her young forever.

She might’ve been someone once, a noblewoman perhaps, what with the manner of how she carried herself. But as the years passed, her song keeping her alive, a town flourished into a city and eventually into a Kingdom.

 

The Queen whom ruled there was a brave woman, with hair as dark as ink and sharp, calculating brown eyes. She was heavily pregnant with her first child, when she fell ill.

A Knight whom served at her side had heard tales of a flower that could heal the wounded, so he sought it out. Amélie, whom held the flower tight in her grasp, had been startled by the Knight and had ducked into cover, but had failed to hide the flower.

The Knight took the flower, and brought it to the Queen, the blessing’s true worth was given. Saving the life of the Queen and her child, a beautiful little girl she named, Fareeha.

But what the Queen nor her Knight hadn’t noticed was how the deep color of blue shown in the infant’s long black hair. Having inherited the same black as ink hair as her Mother, it hadn’t been as noticeable.

 

Excited by the birth of her daughter, the Queen had decided to honor the date with a flood of lanterns which lit up the night sky. She had hoped that her daughter would take after her greatly, as she laid the infant down for what she had not had realized would be the very last time.

Amélie, whom had hoarded the flower for her own gain, knew that the blessing had transferred into the infant. The blessing that she had used to keep herself young. Spying the spark of blue through the child’s hair, she tried to cut a single lock of hair from the child. Upon discovering that it lost its magical properties when cut, the woman gained a darker air.

Scooping the child into her arms, she tried to flee from the castle only to be discovered by the Queen. There was a struggle for the child; Amélie fighting to keep herself alive, the Mother trying to stop her child from being taken.

Then Amélie pulled a dagger, plunging the weapon into the Queen’s right eye. This caused her to release her grasp on her daughter as she clutched at the bleeding wound. Watching with her remaining eye as her daughter was stolen from her.

 

The Queen put all resources into locating her daughter, but there hadn’t been any sign of the child nor her kidnapper.

Amélie took the child far from the kingdom, to an abandoned castle in the middle of a lake. Where she raised Fareeha herself, keeping the child’s original name as she never intended it to turn out this way. She hadn’t wanted to resort to violence, but it just… happened.

Her song carried through the castle walls as the blessing remained true to its original purpose while being housed in this young girl’s body. She’d only keep the child for now, surely, she’d figure out a plan for later to work for both parties. Of course, that was the plan, she thought as she pressed a cheek into the girl’s head.

“Why can’t I go outside?” came the child’s question.

“The outside world is dangerous place,” she hummed, her fingers dancing through the soft hair. “that’s why I brought you here, the dangerous men can never cross these waters. You are safe so long as you are here, do you understand?”

“Yes Mum.” Was the girl’s response.

 

But unbeknownst to Amélie, the Queen had begun to release lanterns on her daughter’s birthday as a hope that maybe, just maybe. Her daughter would one day be returned into her arms.

The saddened Knight remaining ever by her side no matter what. While he hadn’t been Fareeha’s Father, he still worried for her life and safety.

 

But that my dear reader, is where our story begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planned this AU for a while and finally got around to creating it. Hope everyone enjoys the ride.


	2. The Girl

Alarms sounded within the Kingdom as a trio rushed across the bridge out into the forests. Following right behind them was a large band of Queen’s Knights.  
The biggest one was tearing out rotting trees and tossing them behind the trio to buy them some time. The lankier one was hoofing it as fast he could with the mid-height girl fast on his heels. When the trio met a dead end.  
“Shit!” cursed the girl as she slid to a stop beside the lanky one. Turning towards him, “What do we do, Rat?!”  
‘Rat’ turned towards her before shoving a satchel into her arms. “Huh?!” she gasped, confused by this.  
“Buying you time! Oi Hog, toss Lil Miss von Adler up there!” ‘Rat’ yelled, as their bigger companion lumbered towards them before picking up the girl.  
“Whoa there, big g _UY—!_ ” she yelped before she was tossed up towards a high ledge. Catching it and struggling to haul herself up when she looked back down towards her companions.  
“Go!” yelled ‘Rat’ as she hauled herself up the ledge and broke into a run through the woods. Hearing shouts from in front of her, she ducked into heavy shrubbery for cover.

 _“Find her, ya’ hear!”_ came a bark from a man who paced past her hiding place, _“Or the Queen will have our heads **and** hers!”_  
She waited in silence before ducking out back into the path, pulled the satchel over her head so that it was close to her side. She paused at three wanted posters pinned to a tree.

One of ‘Rat’; full alias Junkrat, real name Jamison Fawkes and the other of ‘Hog’; full alias Roadhog, real name Mako Rutledge. Theirs were both spot on almost as though they modeled for their own wanted posters. When she noticed one nearly hidden by Junkrat’s poster; Brigitte von Adler, Wanted for Various Accounts of Theft and Burglary. She tore the poster down, to look at hers before groaning.  
Nearly similar, though they could never ever get her hair color right; a dark red-brown, but not pure red, which in this particular poster was colored brown. Rolling it up, she continued her path.

 

They should’ve guessed that stealing the Tiara of the Stolen Princess would be met with heavy opposition. Queen Ana was extremely protective over the item, as one would expect.

Twenty years, her daughter was still missing and no one knew who the perpetrator even was. The same who took Queen Ana’s right eye as well as her daughter.

 

Brigitte heard sounds from the brush behind her, the sound of heavy boots on the branches was very audible. She backed up, unwilling to fight a Queen’s Knight face to face, when the earth gave out under her foot sending her tumbling backwards down a muddy slope.  
Once she came to a stop, she gave a groan to make sure she wasn’t hurt. She wasn’t, only disgustingly filthy now. Her hair was tied up as well, she didn’t have time to clean it while on the run.  
To her surprise, she was near water, the freshest looking water she’d seen thus far. Scuttling to the edge to at least clean the mud from her face. She might be a thief and all but, she still had to keep an air of professionalism. Even if the only people around wanted to make her into a sword skewer.  
After soaking some water into her filthy hair, she finally looked up only to see a stone structure out in the middle of the lake. Heavy white stone, so white it could’ve been mistaken as bones. There was shouting above as the guards called out to each other. Looks like she had no other choice, nice place set aways from trouble. Sounded like a good plan to her.  
After looking around, she found an old boat. Long hidden by the brambles and branches of flora. Looked old but sturdy enough, so she didn’t have any qualms about rowing out to the castle. Making sure to glance back every now and again so that she wasn’t spotted.

Eventually she landed, pulling the boat to a stop in a little dock area. Stretching, she made her way in to explore the castle itself. A castle nothing, looked more like an old Château of some kind.  
The large open archways lit with fresh candles, when she found the kitchen area. It was there that she realized with a sinking feeling that this place looked lived in.  
She turned to make swift exit when upon reaching the doorway, something tripped her. “Shit!” she cursed, looking back to see something black disappear into the shadows. When turning her head forward, she met the tip of a sword pointed right at her face.  
“Who are you?!” Demanded a woman, the one holding the sword at her. “How did you get here?! Men can’t cross these waters!”  
“Well funny story about that, I’m no man.” She quipped right back. This made the woman gasp.  
“A woman?” she seemed to be saying to herself, as the blade lowered and a hand appeared to tip her head up. She wasn’t sure what she was seeing when she saw the woman whom had previously been all the more willing to carve her up like a roasted pig.

 

The Woman was a strong stature, with sharp dark brown eyes and the deepest tanned skin she’d ever laid eyes on. The most important detail being her hair, sweeping down her shoulders in waves of deep ebony. Her hair was the longest that Brigitte had ever seen. It was to near impossible lengths.  
She drew her hand back. “You’re from out there, right?” she questioned, pacing away from Brigitte. Who took that to get back up onto her feet.  
“Yeah, I am. Name’s Brigitte.” She replied as the woman turned back towards her.  
“So, you can explain this to me, every year, there are a flood of lights from somewhere that way—” Upon this, she pointed towards the land, towards the Kingdom. “—what are they?”  
“Uh… they’re lanterns.” Brigitte answered, watching the woman pace in silence. “Listen, if you want to see them, nothing’s stopping you from going yourself.”  
“I… I have never left this island once. I don’t know the way– What’s this?” Upon that, the woman yanked the satchel from Brigitte’s arms.  
“No please, it’s not a gift… it’s… stolen.” Brigitte admitted.  
The woman paused, glancing into the satchel where the tiara lay. “Stolen?”  
“My… _‘companions’_ screwed me over big time. I’m a thief, but I’m like your Robin Hood minus the green tights. Steal from the corrupt, give to the needy. That sort of thing. But Rat and Hog, they didn’t tell me we were stealing from the Queen herself.” She explained, “I know they have problems with her, but I don’t have beef with the Queen. Now I’m stuck with this tiara.”  
“Then why not simply bring it back?”  
“Because the Queen’s Knights want to make themselves a nice course of filleted Brigitte, that’s why.”

 

“How about we make a deal?” the woman spoke, this peaking Brigitte’s interest.  
“Depends, what kind of deal?”  
“I help you bring this back, and in return, you bring me to see the lanterns. Do we have a deal?”  
Brigitte put her hand up. “Hold up there, why do you want to see the lanterns anyway? They’re not until tomorrow night.” She pointed out.  
The woman paced towards a window. “For twenty years, I’ve watched the night sky light up in a glow from the lanterns. On my own birthday. When I was very small, I used to think that they were for me. Until Mother told me otherwise. I just... want to see them up close, even if it’s for one short time.”  
“Alright then,” Brigitte held her hand out to shake, “you got a deal, miss uh… I didn’t get your name?”  
She took her hand and shook it. “Fareeha. My name is Fareeha.” She replied as a small eagle landed on her shoulder and shrieked at Brigitte. Who flinched back, for obvious reasons. “And this, is Justice.”

“Well... you two better get set, because we’re going.”

 

After settling out, with Fareeha and her freakishly long hair in tow, Brigitte rowed back to shore. Brigitte stepped out of the boat, scanning around for trouble. While Fareeha was hesitating, as if she were having second thoughts about all of this. The eagle perched on her shoulder kept moving its beak forward, as if it were trying to urge her to keep going.  
Brigitte noticed her hesitation, reaching a hand out to her. “Here, let me help you.” She said as Fareeha took her hand. Stepping down into the dirt, but Fareeha seemed ecstatic as while barefoot, she felt the mud and the grass. Her eyes lighting up.  
She felt her face flush as Fareeha took off to explore the areas of the beach, with wide eyes. When Fareeha turned back towards her, "I... I love this! Why hadn't I ever thought of doing this before?" she spoke, her eyes still bright.

 

Brigitte did not reply, shushing Fareeha as she heard men talking above her. "The Queen's Knights are still looking for me, we'll need to lie low for a bit until they head back." Brigitte whispered.  
"There's gotta be something we can do. We're on a tight schedule as is." the woman replied, crossing her arms.  
"Well..." Brigitte trailed off, before snapping her fingers. "I got it! There's a tavern, I know the way by heart. We'll head there, lie low for a few hours and then head back towards the kingdom."

Fareeha and her pet hawk exchanged glances. "The catch?"  
Brigitte looked away, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, its in a town mainly made up of thieves and the like. But nothing you need to be worried about. They love me there..... kinda. Who knows at this rate?"

Fareeha sighed, she'd just have to make due for now. Least she brought her sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 and Brigitte meets Fareeha. This is gonna be good lemme tell you.


	3. Death Blossom Tavern

After taking the long way around, taking care to avoid the Queen's Knights that were still searching the area. Brigitte managed to find their way to the town. This place was thief heaven, guards rarely came this way and pretty much left people to their own devices.  
Course Brigitte's safe spot was the tavern, Death Blossom. "Well that's an... interesting name." Fareeha had said upon spying the sign. "You're not trying to scare me off are you?"  
"We had a deal, why would I go against that?" Brigitte had asked with a tilt of her head. "Besides, I'm sure Gabriel won't mind if we stay for a few hours.

  
She had only opened the door and taken one step inside when a voice from the bar barked out, "The hell are you doing here, Brigitte?!"

The man at the bar was already rounding the edge of it and making a beeline towards Brigitte. His hair was a mess of greying dark brown curls and his skin a tad darker than Fareeha's.  
"Just looking for a place to hide out is all." she replied.  
"Yeah with the Queen's Knights after you? The hell did you even get into?"  
Brigitte groaned. "I was doing a job with Junkrat and Roadhog, should've known I couldn't trust them."  
"I'll say," piped a new voice as a barmaid passed by Gabriel. "with how they've been talking recently. How they got anyone to go along with them is beyond me."

The barmaid was a woman with tanned skin and curling brown hair. Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Besides, we all knew they'd go again Ana. And fucking with Ana is a death wish, isn't it, Gabe?"  
"Sombra." he growled a warning before averting his eyes back to Brigitte, "And why would I let you stay here? You realize Ana sent Jesse after you, right?"  
Brigitte smacked her forehead. "Shit, are you serious, Gabriel? I knew I recognized that guard's voice from somewhere."

While this was going on, Fareeha was looking from Brigitte to each of the two she was speaking to, both of which hadn't noticed her yet.  
"Hey, who's Jesse?" she finally asked, this startling these Gabriel and Sombra people as they had only now spied her. Their eyes widening when they saw her hair, pooling around her feet.  
"Jesse used to be like me, he was a resident of this town and was Gabe here's apprentice--"  
"I think you mean son." Sombra butted in, "These two were the father-son duo here for a long time, you shoulda seen Gabe get all--"  
 _"Olivia."_ he growled sharply, this made Sombra draw back with her hands raised.  
"Jesus, alright, Gabe. You don't gotta use the real name." Sombra or Olivia or whoever she was, then disappeared, going back to her work.  
Gabriel eyed up Fareeha before looking to Brigitte. "I've never seen this woman before." he said, "Who is she?"  
"This is Fareeha, I'm bringing her to see Ana's lanterns and in return, she'll help me return the tiara." Brigitte replied, patting the satchel.  
Gabriel blinked sheepishly at Brigitte before turning his head to squint his eyes at Fareeha. "And the hair?"  
"She's growing it out." Brigitte responded. Course they all jumped as a man with jet black hair came bursting through the doors. Brigitte jumped as she turned towards him. "Genji?"

"We've got a situation. I spotted Jesse's group heading back here." he breathed out, trying to catch his breath. "Worse even, they've got Roadhog and Junkrat in chains."  
Gabriel crossed his arms. Brigitte looked terrified, they'd gotten caught? Impossible, they had always liked to boast about being _'uncatchable'_ , well Junkrat did at least. "How is that bad? Does Jesse think we'll honestly give him Brigitte if they ransom Roadhog and Junkrat? I say, take 'em."  
Genji shook his head. "It's not that. Both were going willingly with the guards." This made Gabriel and Brigitte both stiffen. Fareeha looking between the two in worry. "Is... is that bad?"  
Gabriel was already moving back to his bar. "You're damn right it's bad! Those fuckers are honestly gonna bring us down with them and reap all we've done to build this town? Just because they wanna play snitches?" He slammed his fists into the bar, making Fareeha jump from the sound. "Listen up! Everyone needs to be ready for trouble, cause Roadhog and Junkrat gotta give us trouble... again. Same as planned everyone, move!"

Patrons and workers alike were up on their feet as if this were common practice. Gabriel reached to a shelving unit and pushed it aside, revealing a tunnel. He looked to Brigitte and Fareeha, tilting his head towards the tunnel. "I'd suggest you two make yourself scarce before Jesse gets here."  
While Fareeha gathered her hair into her arms and entered the tunnel system, Brigitte looked back to Gabriel. "Be safe, Gabe." she spoke.  
Gabriel looked to her with a smile, as she could now hear voices outside the tavern. "Don't worry, I will." was all he said, as the entrance was sealed, plunging the pair into darkness.

"Nice welcome there." Fareeha spoke up, "What now?"  
Brigitte lit a lantern that was hanging on a nearby wall before lifting it up. "Well, my guess is we go that way. Unless you, really want to meet Jesse."  
"I'll pass."  
Brigitte chuckled as she led the way through the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing aspects of Tangled and this fic, so no Gabriel singing "I've Got a Dream!"


	4. The Guards

Gabriel made sure the shelf was hidden properly. Picking up a tankard and rag, when he heard Genji's yell from outside. _"Get your hands off me! You can't go in there!"_  
The door opened with a harsh creak, Gabriel groaning under his breath, not looking up as he heard heavy boots approach his bar.  
"Hello again, Gabe." greeted the newcomer. Gabriel glared at him out of the corner of his eye. The newcomer was a strong-looking young man with curling dark brown hair. He peered a dark brown eye at Gabriel from beneath the black hat he was wearing. "So, you seen Brigitte?"  
"I told you before, Jesse. I didn't see her, why are you back?" Gabriel questioned.  
"Hold on there, Jefe, that was before. I'm askin' fer now." Jesse replied back.  
"No I haven't seen her."  
"Gabe--"  
"Why the hell do you keep bothering us?! We helped you in your time of need and helped you get out of this life, and this is how you repay us?!" Gabriel turned away.

"Gabe, its still me." Gabriel didn't respond to this, instead looking away from Jesse.  
"You chose the Guards over the rest of us, then come back expecting us to listen to you? Ana lets the ruffians like us do as we please so long as it doesn't bother her people."  
"Gabe, that's where you're wrong. One of yours, a certain thief named Brigitte stole the crown of Ana's daughter."  
Gabriel bit back the shock he had felt. "Oh? And who told you this?"

"Those two, Mako and Jamison."  
"Roadhog and Junkrat?" Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Please. They've been trying to get under Ana's skin since the very beginning. No one in town likes either of them. You know Brigitte, Jesse."  
"Yeah, I did..."  
"You honestly think this is something she'd do? Take everything for herself? That sound at all like same girl we both know?"

  
  
Jesse paused upon this. Gabriel always could clear Jesse's mind. Another guard, one of a higher rank than Jesse entered from behind him. Tipping his hat at Gabriel.  
"Gabriel."  
"Jack."  
_"Sombra!"_ as the woman appeared without warning. "Hola Jesse, how you've been? Too busy living it up in guard luxury to pay us a visit?"  
"Uh-?"  
"And Jack Morrison! See, I'm surprised to even see you out here of all places. I'd offer to get you a drink but we don't seem have anything up to your standards."

"Excuse us, Olivia—"  
"It's Sombra, pendejo."  
"—But! We have some questions for your employer here."  
"Yeah, playing gay chicken with Gabe isn't asking questions you know."  
"Again, we're looking for Brigitte. Have you seen her at all, Gabriel?" Jack turned his attention on Gabriel.

  
  
Before Gabriel could answer, Sombra butt right in. "Ohhhhh, that chica? I saw her slipping through the woods behind you guys. I wasn't gonna point it out, we're not snitches here."  
Gabriel gave Sombra a side glance but said nothing. Jack pressed his fingers into his eyes, he didn't seem like he had gotten any sleep in a while. "Oh for the love of.... where did she head?"  
"North-East." Sombra replied.

Jack turned towards Jesse. "I'll head with some of the men to go after her. In the mean time, keep watch between here and the town. Have a couple of the recruits watch those two prisoners."  
Jesse saluted. "Uh, yes sir."  
"Dismissed." Jack said as he left the tavern.  
  
  
Jesse stared after him before turning his gaze on a smirking Sombra. "Why would you just lie point blank to a guard's face? And to a head guard no less."  
Sombra tilted her head and shrugged. Still looking as smug as could be. "Slip of the tongue I guess. Besides Jesse, telling you right now as a source, don't believe a word that Roadhog or Junkrat, mainly Junkrat, says." she spoke in hushed tone, whilst tilting her head towards the door. "They've openly hated Ana. I wouldn't exactly put it past them to screw over Brigitte on the way to doing just that."

"McCree!" came a guard's yell from outside. "One of the Scouts spotted the thief to South, towards the Dam!"  
He looked to Sombra, who tilted her head at him with a grin. He looked to the guard, "Jack's orders, leave the prisoners with the lower ranking guards, we're going after her."

  
As the guard left from sight, Jesse went to follow after him when he passed by Sombra. _"Remember what I said, Jesse. They're playing you like a fiddle."_  
  
  


As Jesse and a group of his soldiers took off in the direction of the Dam, the lower ranking soldiers that were left behind to watch the prisoners were bickering with each other.  
Some nonsense about some girl or whatnot, when Roadhog grasped them both by the head and smashed their heads together. Knocking the pair out cold.

Junkrat snickered. "Good work, Roadie!" he said, snatching up the keys to their chains. After unlocking them, they stared after where the guards had gone. "Whatcha say we get our treasure back from Brigitte?"  
Roadhog huffed as he began the trek after the guards. "It was an idea of brilliance to rob the Queen and then blame Brigitte. We get off scott-free and still get what we stole." Junkrat ranted, "I'm glad I came up with it."  
If it had not been for his mask, he would see Roadhog roll his eyes.

Neither noticed Sombra tending to the knocked out guards as she stared after the two. Scowling, mind you.  
Next time she saw Jesse, she'd say, _"Told ya' so!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this isn't up to par with my head (or maybe in my head it felt longer..... but always), but I just wanted to get this out so that we can continue to Brigitte and Fareeha's run from the authorities.


	5. Flee

Brigitte pushed open the exit door from the tunnel, peering out. "Looks clear." she spoke as she stepped out with Fareeha close behind her. The woman glancing around while her eagle rustled its feathers whilst it sat perched atop her shoulder.  
"Where are we anyways?" Fareeha asked.  
"Um.... we're... hm... I'll be honest I have no idea, I've never had to use the tunnels before." Brigitte replied before she peered over the ridge. "The dam! Which means--" Brigitte turned towards the north, shielding her eyes from the sun. "THERE! There's the kingdom right there. We're right on track then."  
"I hope so. This all feels so simple and... easy."  
"I wouldn't jinx it. Something could go wrong at any point--"

 _"THERE SHE IS! GET HER!"_ came yells of guards from the hill behind the two.  
  
"Oh shit! Run!" Brigitte screamed as she slid down the embankment with Fareeha in close pursuit of her. The long black hair billowing in the wind behind her as she kept up with the thief.  
It was as Brigitte was running when a very familiar guard dropped in front of her with his sword drawn, which caused her to skid to a stop. She backing up a few steps, her hands raised. "Heeey Jesse, longtime no see. Listen this looks wrong but let me explain."  
Jesse didn't listen as he charged her, sword raised to strike.  
There was a flash of ebony as Fareeha jumped into sight, her sword clashing against Jesse's. Her movements fluid, no matter how much Jesse tried to attack Brigitte, Fareeha always was there to block him.  
Fareeha kicked Jesse back as Brigitte yelled at her to run.

Managing to get to an upper platform when Brigitte got hooked around the abdomen by an actual hook. "Shit shit shit." she cursed, looking over her shoulder to see that at the other end of the hook was Roadhog with Junkrat next to him, cheering the larger man on. Brigitte looked forward, fear in her eyes as she thrust her hand out. "Fareeha help!"  
Despite how short a time that Fareeha had known her, she didn't have any hesitation with grabbing a hold of her hand tightly. Using her hair to keep Brigitte anchored to the spot while she pulled the hook off of her and tossing it away.  
It was while she was distracted did she get kicked aside by Jesse, his foot on her sword. "You're coming with me, Brigitte." he ordered, pointing his blade at the thief. Before turning his attention on Fareeha. "And you, any last words?"  
Fareeha chuckled, "Just four." Before she raised her head, a sly glimmer in her brown eyes. _"JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!"_  
"Wha--?" Jesse said, raising an eyebrow as the screech of a hawk came from above as Fareeha's beloved pet came soaring down and swiping its talons at Jesse to keep him off of Fareeha. Who had taken this to grab Brigitte by the hand and escape from the dam, grabbing her sword as well before they fled. When, due in part to the fighting, the dam broke. Flooding the cavern in water while the two vanished amidst all of the commotion.

 

The pair were sucked down into a cave, the entrance blocked by rubble. Effectively trapping them inside as water began to seep in. Brigitte was terrified, practically clawing at the rocks to get out. Only leading to her hands being cut open, she hissing in pain. "Brigitte! Brigitte!" Fareeha yelled, before grasping the woman's hands in her hands. Noting how the woman's eyes were wide as pure terror could be seen. "Breathe."  
Brigitte struggled to speak. "We... we need to get.... get out or we'll drown."  
The woman in response shifted her hands to clasp at the sides of Brigitte's head. "I know. But breathe."  
  
The thief struggled to breathe before sitting back against the rock. "I never wanted this."  
Fareeha looked to her in confusion.  
"I just wanted to help people. My name isn't Brigitte von Adler as the wanted posters say." she looked to her companion. "It's actually Brigitte Lindholm."  
"By why lie about your name then?" Fareeha questioned.  
  
Brigitte looked hopeless, a big change from the charismatic woman that knew what she was doing. "My Papa is the Smith in the Kingdom and I was to be the Squire to the very Knight that protects the Queen herself." she told the long haired woman, "Reinhardt told me and my siblings so many stories of the brave and courageous Knight, Balderich von Adler. Maybe I just...."  
"Wanted a life of adventure too?" Fareeha finished. Leading to a nod from Brigitte. This was a confession, in case they were about to die at any second. Fareeha hesitated before declaring aloud, "I have hair that glows when I sing."  
This made Brigitte jerk up, her eyes wide with confusion. "What?"  
"I have... hair that glows when I sing." she repeated, realizing how they could use this to their advantage. She was mumbling something quickly under her breath before bright shining blue glowed amidst the ebony waves of her hair, disappearing beneath the waters. This made Brigitte jerk back.  
The pair then took this to follow the glow before they took notice how a bit of her hair was being pulled into the rock. Which meant air.

  
After digging through the rock, they managed to surface in a grotto far from the dam. Fareeha scanned the area, before checking her sword for any damage.  
Brigitte however was sitting there in the water, still in shock by what she had just witnessed. She was stumbling over her words as Fareeha was wringing out the very hair that caused this. Looking back to Brigitte with sharp eyes.  
  
"You probably have questions then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a long time coming, ended up writing this whole chapter today alone.


End file.
